Christmas Without My Roy Redone
by X-Feli-Chan-X
Summary: This is a rewritten version of the original. Edward's going home from a Christmas party, to a sadly empty house...as far as he knows. RoyXEd 'M' for the added part


**Hello all!**

**This is a rewrite of the original, the original was all fluff...this has fluffy sex **

**-"Fluffy sex?...What you mean sex with bunnies?" -Rach...No, I don't mean sex with bunnies XD**

**Anywho, this has an extra little thing (other than sex) that I had wanted to add into the original, but it just didn't fit then...sadly.**

**Also, I considered posting this in July...(Christmas in July?) But I decided to put it up now, cuz it might be a while til I update "Guilty Beauty Love," I'm going to be starting the next chapter soon!**

**But I hope you will all enjoy this!**

**~Feli**

* * *

><p>Edward shifted around the armchair he was seated in, holding his fourth cup of eggnog close to him. He glanced around the room with his eyes half closed.<p>

Heymans and Vato were singing a drunken duet of 'Silent Night,' Kain was giving Elysia a piggy-back ride after having a couple of drinks and was tripping and bumping into things. Alphonse had only had a single drink but was snuggling with one of Elysia's stuffed dogs saying, "You're such a cute little kitty! Yes you are! Maybe Winry will let you come home with us!"

Winry and Gracia were by the piano, talking about apple pie baking techniques.

Edward's eyes drifted to a picture of the whole crew on the mantle, easily spotting the three members missing from the Christmas party. Riza, Jean, and Roy had been drafted just a year ago into the war with Drachma.

"Come on, Edward, stop being a downer." A hand was suddenly waving in front of his face, startling him. Edward looked away from the picture to see Winry's worried blue eyes. He shook his head and looked into his drink.

Winry sighed. "Come on, Ed! We all miss them, but they would want us to still have fun and enjoy our time with friends, family, and lov-"

"Loved ones. I know, Winry." Edward stood and brushed his pants off. "Only problem is my loved one isn't here." Though seeing the mild look of hurt on her face, he apologized, "I'm sorry Win. I'm not feeling so great. I'm just going to head home."

Winry didn't try to stop Ed as he went to get his coat off the rack, when he went over to thank Gracia for inviting him, nor when he walked out the door into the snowy Christmas night.

As Edward walked home he thought of when the draft letter for Roy came.

_/ He had just come home from his latest mission; takeout for the two of them in one hand and some gifts for Roy in the other. The house had been dark when he walked in - something Edward found odd because it was late and Roy should have been home by then._

"_Roy! I'm home!"_

_A quiet shuffle came from the kitchen. He slowly took off his coat and made his way to the dimly lit room._

"_Roy?" He questioned, his voice softening as he saw the older standing by the counter, his head in his hands and a crumpled letter in front of him._

_As if his voice had woken him up, Roy's head snapped to look at Ed. Ed's worried golden eyes locked with bloodshot blue. Before Ed could say anything, he found himself in Roy's arms._

"_R-Roy?"_

"_I'm sorry," Roy's normally rich and deep voice had cracked and was now hoarse, as though he'd been crying all day. "I'm so sorry."_

"_Roy?" Edward's voice cracked as worry choked his throat. "What's wrong? What's going on?"_

_Unable to see past Roy's shoulder, he could not see what the letter had said or who it was from._

"_I've been drafted…" /_

Edward and Roy had spent the following week with the other as much as possible, ending with a lonely departure just a week before Christmas.

Edward dug through his pocket to find his keys, shivering as a chilling wind blew snow flurries around him. Ed gripped the handle as he put the key in to steady himself. He swung the door open and stumbled into his dark, cold house.

Ed sighed as he leaned against the now-closed door, his eyes scanning the entryway for signs of his own Christmas miracle; only to find everything was as he left it. Shrugging out of his coat and throwing it sloppily on the coat rack, he then bent down and unlaced his boots. When he stood again, he was unsteady and unsure if he could make it to the bedroom. He thought for a moment, weighing his options: struggle up the stairs to the bedroom and spend the night crying himself to sleep, holding Roy's pillow and sleeping on Roy's side of the bed...Or stay downstairs and go into the poorly decorated living room and pass out on the couch...

'_Couch,'_ Ed's thoughts murmured as he shuffled toward the dark room. Not bothering to turn on any lights or start a fire in the fireplace (that was something only _Roy_ did), he dropped onto the couch and put a throw pillow under this head. As Ed curled up on the dark blue couch, he let his mind wander before sleep took him. '_Blue is Roy's favorite color...Maybe I should've gotten a blanket...Why hasn't Roy written to me? _When_ is he coming home?...I miss him...' _And with that final thought, Ed fell asleep, a single tear gliding down his cheek.

"It's _good_ to be back," Jean murmured as he stretched out in the backseat of the car. Riza smiled a little next to Jean before seeing Roy's straying eyes.

"Eyes on the road, Sir." Sighing with a laugh, Roy did as she told him.

"You know, Riza, we aren't at the office or on the field."

"Old habits die hard, Sir." The three friends laughed as Roy spotted their destination.

"Straighten up, you two, we're here."

"Ah, I bet you just can't wait to see Ed." Jean laughed as Riza re-did his uniform collar. Roy's cheeks were tinted a rosy pink as he parked next to the curb, outside of the Hughes' apartment complex.

"Oh, stop teasing him, Jean. You bothered him the entire train ride back, give him some peace." Riza scolded as she stepped out of the car and onto the curb. Jean was still laughing as he followed her out. Riza ignored her boyfriend as she turned to face Roy who had just joined them on the curb. She saw a nervous look flash across Roy's face as he looked up to the Hughes' apartment. "Roy," she walked up to him to place a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

"What if his feelings chang-"

"They haven't, Roy, and if they have you'll win them back."

"I missed our first Christmas together, Riza. He was so looking forward to it...and then I-"

"So you'll just have to make it up to him tonight!" Jean encouraged as he slung his arm around Roy's shoulder and began to guide him into the building with Riza trailing behind them.

Roy stood behind Riza and Jean, as Jean knocked loudly on the Hughes' door. The three of them could hear their friends laughing and talking on the other side of the door. As the door swung open, the occupants of the living room froze. Heymans and Vato were off to the side of the door, their poor singing stopping dead in their throats at the sight of them. Alphonse, who had been snuggling a stuffed animal, dropped it as his jaw dropped and his eyes widened. Kain accidentally dropped Elysia into the large armchair in the corner of the room. And due to the sudden lack of noise, Gracia and Winry stuck their heads out of the kitchen only to have their jaws pop open as well.

And while Roy took note of everyone there, he could not find his little blonde. As he began to scan the room over again, the trance everyone had seemed to be in broke.

Heymans and Vato pulled them in and everyone rushed forward. Hair was ruffled, and hugs and back slaps were given.

"Wow, this is some Christmas party," Alphonse murmured as he took a seat next to the stuffed animal on the floor. He picked it up and began to talk to it. Winry noticed Roy's raised eyebrow and sighed.

"He doesn't hold his liquor very well."

"How much has he had?" Jean questioned, peering down at the blond alchemist.

"One glass." Laughter erupted from the other party-goers as Gracia came out with more glasses of eggnog for the newcomers.

As Roy took a sip of his drink, he glanced once more around the room. Still, he could not find Ed. Roy pressed his lips together. He was about to turn and ask Gracia if she had seen the elder Elric when Winry grabbed his arm. "He left about an hour ago." Roy's eyes widened a bit in surprise that the lemon blonde had known exactly what he was thinking.

"How was he?" Roy struggled to keep his calm tone of voice.

"He misses you a lot. He went home..." Winry trailed off and Roy knew where he needed to be. "I'll tell Gracia where you went." Roy smiled at his lover's mechanic, set his drink on an end table and headed for the car.

Roy stood on the porch of the house, unsure how to enter. Loudly and surprise Ed, or quietly; seeing as how it was a little past eleven, Edward could have gone to sleep. And no one wants to disturb a sleeping Edward with loud noises. So to be on the safe side, Roy unlocked the door and slowly crept into his house.

He set his suitcase off to the side of the entryway and glanced around the dark area.

'_Ed must be asleep,'_ Roy thought as he took off his boots and began to walk toward the living room. He was surprised to see that the only decoration was a bare pine tree, off to the side of the dusty fireplace. He was even more surprised to find Edward on the couch. Ed was curled into a ball, his arms wrapped around a throw pillow and his head lay on top of it. His eyebrows were furrowed in a frown and his lips set in a sad pout.

Roy could feel his heart clench at the scene. He quietly removed his black military-issued coat and shivered at how cold the house was. He glanced at Ed again, noting he had no blanket covering him as he shivered. He wore a red dress shirt that Roy had once told him he looked best in, and black slacks. Shaking his head, Roy carefully laid the coat over his sleeping lover. Roy then took a glove out of his pocket and slid it onto his hand. Snapping into the fireplace, he managed to get the logs to catch fire.

As Roy looked from the fire to the pine and back to the blonde, he thought to himself, _'I need to do something special for Ed. I need to make it up to him.'_ With that thought in mind, Roy hurried up stairs to the attic.

Roy carefully balanced three boxes of ornaments and decorations in his arms as he stepped off the bottom step. He then walked into the living room and quietly set the boxes down on the coffee table. Sparing a glance towards Ed, he saw that he was still peacefully asleep and unaware that he was home.

He stepped into the kitchen for a moment to grab a stool. When he came back into the living room again, he was pleased to find the room had begun to warm up. He set the stool down near the base of the tree and took off the blue jacket and cavalry skirt and laid them on the armchair.

He opened the first box and found the Christmas tree ornaments that he and Ed had excitedly picked out a year ago wrapped in tissue paper. A nostalgic smile grew on Roy's face as he remembered picking out each one, as he pulled them out of the box and placed them onto the tree. He worked quickly in the firelight.

Once all the ornaments were hung and the box was empty, Roy moved the box behind the couch and proceeded to open the second one. He found strings of tinsel and quickly hung them on both the tree and the fireplace. In the bottom of that box, he found two stockings; one a large red, and the other a normal-sized blue. Roy's smile grew as he remembered buying them with Ed. He had commented that the stocking made up for Ed's lack of height, and that the stocking must be bigger than Ed had been. Ed, of course, had then flushed redder than the stocking and proceeded to go on one of his rants.

Roy then moved the second box to where he had placed the first. The third and final box was the smallest. He opened it and found the many candles that had made the living room glow the year before. Roy went around the room, strategically placing the candles on the end table near the couch, a few on the mantle, and one on the coffee table. Using his gloves again, he lit the candles.

He slid his gloves off of his hands and placed them on the coffee table as he sat on the couch by Ed's waist. Roy gently cupped Ed's face and rubbed his thumb against his cheek as his other hand was by Ed's shoulder; supporting Roy as he leaned over Ed. Roy could see Ed's eyes beginning to move around as he woke up.

"Ed." Roy whispered softly into his ear.

Edward thought he heard someone call his name, but he knew he had fallen asleep alone in his cold house. So instead of opening his eyes, he snuggled further into the pillow. As he did this, he noted that he was _warm_, quite comfortably warm...Hadn't he fallen asleep cold?

"Edward." The voice came again, this time it was clearer to Ed and he felt a soft pressure on his temple followed by a warm puff of air. Although Ed's alcohol-hazed mind told him to ignore it and go back to sleep, he allowed his eyes to flutter open.

The first thing Ed noticed that made his eyes snap wide open was the roaring fire in the fireplace. The second thing Ed noted was that the mantle and tree were somehow decorated. Edward raised an eyebrow sleepily in confusion. However, when he heard the soft chuckle from above him, the puzzle seemed to piece itself together in his mind.

"It's the alcohol...It has to be," he murmured as he turned his head. When he saw Roy in his white button-up, his eyes began to water and his voice caught in his throat. "R-Roy?"

"Merry Christmas, Ed." Roy placed a soft kiss on Ed's brow and then an even lighter one on his trembling lips. He then leaned back a bit as he let Ed absorb everything.

"H-How...When?"

"Our train got in a few hours ago. Jean and Riza are back as well." Roy raised an eyebrow as Ed scowled at him and a few tears slid down his cheeks.

"Why...Why didn't you write?" Roy cupped Ed's cheek again and brushed away the tears.

"We were afraid of Drachman spies within our troops. None of us could write home, Ed. It would be too risky. I _did _write you letters, though. Nearly every day, even though I couldn't send them." Seeing Ed's lips beginning to form a pout, Roy continued, "You can read them tomorrow, they're in my suitcase." Ed gave Roy a small smile before biting his lip and turning away.

"When are you leaving?"

"What?" Roy blinked, confused as he sat up fully next to Ed.

"You're here for a break, aren't you? I know the war isn't over yet, I would have heard about it." Edward was determined not to look at Roy, because if he did, the he would see the tears building up in his eyes.

"Edward," Roy began slowly, a smile forming slowly on his face. "My term is done. I'm staying." Ed's loose ponytail nearly whipped Roy in the face as the blonde quickly sat up and seized him in a tight hug. After a moment, Roy was rubbing circles on his back as the younger sobbed into his shoulder. Ed buried his head between Roy's neck and shoulder, happy to finally breathe in the fresh scent of his lover instead of the fading scent from his pillows.

Edward pulled back slowly though he did not break their embrace, looking Roy in the eye.

"Did you...do all of this too?" Edward nodded at the rest of the room and gripped the coat Roy had laid on him, happiness sparkling in his amber eyes. Roy smiled again at Ed as he nodded.

"I missed our first Christmas together; I have to make _this _Christmas better."

"You're here," Ed murmured, "That's all I care about." Roy moved his hands so one was at the small of Ed's back and the other at the back of his neck. He then gently pulled Edward closer and kissed him.

Ed smiled into the kiss as he wrapped his arms around Roy's neck. Edward let out a soft moan as Roy's tongue traced his lower lip. Opening his mouth, Roy's tongue slid in and began to trace his mouth slowly, causing many more little moans to erupt from Ed's throat.

When they pulled apart for a moment, both of their faces were flushed and both of them were panting. Roy bent his head down to Ed's neck and licked up it as he pushed Ed back into laying down. This caused a breathy gasp from the blonde as he tilted his head to give Roy better access. Roy gently nipped at the exposed flesh of Ed's throat as his hands deftly began to work on Ed's shirt. Ed's breathy moans got lighter until he whined sharply as Roy bit down on the skin above his collarbone. As Edward squirmed under Roy, the coat fell to the floor. After a moment of teasing and hearing Ed whimper beneath him, Roy released the abused flesh and began to lick the offended area. "B-Bastard," Ed murmured with affection as Roy kissed him again, while helping Roy remove his shirt from his person. After this, Edward leaned up and began to kiss along Roy's jaw. As he reached Roy's ear, he began to unbutton Roy's shirt as he had done for him. He began to nibble at Roy's earlobe and flicked his tongue around the shell of his ear.

"Ed," The colonel moaned as the younger finished with his shirt, wrapping his arms around him and mashing their lips together. Ed's automail slid down Roy's bare chest, making him shiver, and quickly unbuttoned and unzipped Roy's pants. His other hand tangled itself in Roy's ebony hair. Roy did the same to Ed, he softly pinched Ed's hip as a signal to lift them. When Ed did, Roy slid both Ed's pants and boxers off swiftly.

Ed shivered at the raw emotions that shone in Roy's eyes. Roy got off the couch for a moment to finish removing his own clothes and let them join Ed's on the floor. Roy then crawled back onto Ed, moaning softly while the blonde moaned loudly as their erections rubbed against each other, both sensitive from months apart. Roy reached blindly on the floor for the pillow that had, at some point, fallen off the couch. Once he found it, he placed it behind Ed's head so it wouldn't be resting against the armrest.

When Ed laid his head back, Roy placed three of his fingers on Ed's lips.

Edward tentatively flicked his tongue out against the tips of Roy's fingers. Slowly, he extended his tongue out and licked along the underside of Roy's middle finger. Hearing Roy moan softly as he did so, Edward leaned forward a bit more to take all three of Roy's fingers into his mouth.

As Edward began to suck, Roy moved his head down to Ed's chest. He latched onto Ed's nipple and rolled his tongue against it. Edward's jaw dropped open as a startled gasp escaped him. Roy smirked against Ed's skin as he began to nip and suck at it. Edward moaned around Roy's fingers and continued to suck on them. He swirled his tongue around each finger, separating them. As Roy began to pull them out of his mouth, Ed made sure to graze his teeth lightly against them.

Roy then removed his lips from Ed's erect nipple and pressed them against Ed's. A high pitched whine escaped Ed's throat as he lifted his hips against Roy's and ground their erections against each other. Roy's hot breath echoed in Ed's ear as Roy placed another kiss to the side of his head.

Roy gently lifted Ed's left leg over his shoulder as he pushed one finger in. Edward immediately tightened around Roy, unused to the intrusion. Roy kissed the lower part of Ed's thigh reassuringly as the blonde winced as Roy moved his finger.

"Sh, Ed, it's alright," Roy soothed. His other hand had moved Ed's automail carefully to his other shoulder before caressing Ed's flushed cheek. Edward panted as he turned his head to place a kiss on the palm of Roy's hand. He then turned his eyes back to Roy; they glowed with more warmth and affection than Roy had remembered. He smiled slightly; his memories clearly had not done Ed justice.

He added his second finger in as he trailed his hand down Edward's throat and chest. Ed's breath hitched and he bit his lip. It hurt more than he remembered, though before Roy had left there had never been a shortage of lube. However, Edward needed Roy with him and did not want him to leave him alone, not even for a minute, to search for lube. So instead, he swallowed the pain with a choked gasp as Roy began to stroke his length while moving his fingers in and out of him.

Roy searched with his fingers, praying he could find his loved one's special spot soon. He hated to see Ed in pain, so he had to distract him with something.

"Roy!" Ed panted as his breath suddenly hitched and his eyes widened. "T-there, please, again." Roy happily obliged, though after a moment, he scissored Ed, making the blonde wince again. Roy slowed the hand that had been working Ed's shaft to a crawl as he licked the side of Ed's left thigh, making Ed shiver and moan as the final finger slid into him.

Roy now worked on both hitting Ed's pleasure spot as well as stretching him as he pumped his fingers in and out. Roy then withdrew his hand from Ed's hard and needy member, wiping it on the couch as the blonde whimpered from the loss of his hand between pants and moans. "R-Roy, please," Edward gasped as the heat that had been pooling all along in his lower stomach began to spike. "I -I need you."

Roy slowly withdrew his fingers and took his own leaking member in his hand as the other cupped Ed's cheek. Roy lowered Ed's legs to his hips and leaned over his body as he aligned himself with Ed's prepared hole. He murmured against Ed's lips,

"I love you." Before Ed could respond, Roy smothered his lips with his own and thrust up to his hilt into Ed. A sound between a scream of pain and a moan of pleasure were muffled between their lips. As Roy let Ed adjust, Ed's mind was filled with a warm happiness, the way it always was after Roy told him that he loved him. He kept his eyes closed as Roy continued to help him adjust, placing sweet kisses on his lips and moving his hand through Ed's loose hair and the other rubbed his cheek.

Opening his bright eyes to stare into Roy's darker ones, Ed wrapped his arms around Roy's neck and whispered huskily back,

"Love you too, Bastard." He then moved his hips a little against Roy's.

He moaned as Edward's muscles clenched around him for a moment. Their lips overlapped again as Roy slowly moved his hips backwards before thrusting them back to Ed. The two of them moved together, moaning and gasping. Edward's breath was coming in short pants now and his face was a bright red. His breath caught and he let out a whine as Roy thrust particularly hard and he saw bright stars over Roy's head. "Ah! Nugh - Roy, h-harder." Roy happily complied with Ed as he continued to moan to him. "Faster, please don't sto-" Edward cut himself off with a pleasured cry.

Roy leaned further over Ed and kissed sloppily along Ed's tilted neck. One of his hands began to work at Ed's leaking member and the other was on the couch keeping Roy steady. Edward's hands were knitted limply together around Roy's neck. He moaned and gasped more and more frequently. They both knew the end was soon.

Edward blinked open his eyes and took in the rosy blush that had spread across Roy's cheeks and the sheen of sweat that had formed on his forehead. The warm heat from the fireplace seemed to increase their senses. The heat that pooled within him began to overtake him. "R-ah-Roy," His midnight blue eyes met with midday gold. "I-I'm going to –" Edward was cut off as Roy thrust into him again. He dropped his head back against the pillow, muscles tightening as he came. Roy was breathless as he came moments after Ed from the clenching of Ed's muscles.

Roy laid his forehead on Ed's heaving chest as he began to recover. Edward felt all of his muscles just let go and relax, turning him into a boneless creature. Edward let out a small moan as he felt Roy pull out. He let his eyes flutter closed as he slowly regained his breath. He smiled; finally, feeling sated after all those months alone. He was warm, he felt loved and needed again, and he had Roy with him, laying on top of him...Or at least he had been.

Edward blinked confusedly as he looked up at the ceiling. He turned his head to find Roy going through his pants, his back to Ed. Edward frowned; he didn't like being left alone after sex, he needed to be cuddled and held...Which wasn't happening.

"Roy," Ed's throat felt a bit raw and his voice came out hoarse. Finding whatever it was he had been looking for, Roy turned back to Ed with a soft. 'Hn?' "What are you doing?" Instead of answering, Roy took Ed's left hand in his own and held it tightly, a nervous smile on his face.

"Edward Elric," Hearing Roy say his full name made Ed turn onto his side. From his new position, he could see that Roy was kneeling beside him. Roy gulped before he continued. "I wanted last year, our first Christmas, to be one you'd never forget." Ed snorted and playfully rolled his eyes at Roy. Shaking his head, Roy continued, "I wanted it to be a happy memory for you, Ed, not sad one." Edward's eyes softened and he looked like he was about to say something when Roy started talking again. "This is a...Present...I've been wanting to give you since last year." Roy lifted his right hand to reveal a black satin box with a beautiful golden band with a few dark blue diamonds dotted across it sitting inside.

Ed's eyes widened in realization and began to tear up. "Edward Elric," Roy paused to look nervously into the blonde's glistening eyes. "Will you marry me?"

A smile slow began to bloom on Ed's face as he took in what Roy had asked him and tears began to fall down his cheeks.

"Y-yes, Roy, oh Gate, _yes!_" Edward momentarily choked on his words as Roy quickly placed the ring on his finger and placed a hand behind his head to guide the blonde to his face for a sweet kiss. Edward wrapped his arms around Roy, bringing him closer, his body now craving the older man's warmth.

Before giving in to Ed's desire for Roy to lay with him, Roy stood and grabbed a blanket that lay on the armchair. He then covered Ed up and crawled over Ed so he would be the one to sleep in on the inside of the couch. Edward wrapped an arm around Roy as he turned to face him and Roy wrapped both arms around Ed and held him close to his body, to be sure that Ed wouldn't fall off the couch.

Roy buried his head in Ed's hair before laying his cheek against it. Edward nuzzled Roy's throat with his nose and let out a content sigh of, "I love you," sleepily as he yawned. Roy, who was attempting to stifle a yawn of his own, murmured back,

"Love you too, Ed."

The next morning, Edward woke up alone on the couch, his head aching, staring up at the ceiling. His eyes began to brim with tears. _'It was all a dream...A horrible, horrible dream...'_ Edward thought as he brought his left hand up to wipe at the tears.

He paused as he felt cool metal touch his cheek. Pulling his hand sharply away from his face, Edward found a golden band around his ring finger. His eyes widened as his breath hitched in his throat. He slowly looked around the room and found that it was decorated just as beautifully as it had been the night before and that he was covered in a thick blanket. Peeking underneath it, he saw he was indeed naked.

'_So it wasn't a dream...But where's Roy?'_ Ed was about to sit up and look for him, when pain from both his head and his lower region stopped him in his place. Wincing, he held his head, as he heard the door to the kitchen open. Looking up through half-closed eyes, he saw Roy carrying a tray full of food as well as some painkillers with a sappy smile on his face.

Ed found he was smiling sappily too as Roy set the tray on the coffee table and sat beside him. He held out his arms to Roy, and Roy held him tightly.

"What's the matter, Ed?" Roy questioned as he wiped away a stray tear.

"I thought it was a dream..." Ed murmured, nuzzling his cheek into Roy's hand. Roy let out a soft chuckle and whispered,

"Well, it's not, and I'm here now. Merry Christmas." Roy placed a soft kiss against Ed's lips. Pulling back for a moment before wrapping his arms around Roy's neck, Ed smiled.

"Christmas just isn't Christmas without you, Roy."


End file.
